Kazumi Gets sick
by Wolfgirl525
Summary: Gaara's little sister Kazumi gets sick. Gaara is a little OCC. I do not own anything! If i did i would make changes to the series...I only own Kazumi!
1. Chapter 1

For those of you that don't know I made this character up and she is gaara's little sister. So saying that I own no characters (except Kazumi) and I don't own Naruto! So this is my purely made up story about Kazumi getting sick and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara being a little occ. Plz Rate and comment! Anything to help me!

* * *

><p>Kazumi Gets Sick<p>

Knock, Knock, Knock Kazumi heard at her door, She just rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. She had a headache and didn't want to get up. Then she heard her older sister's voice.

"Kazumi! Time to get up hon." She said. Kazumi didn't respond. "Kazumi!" Her sister yelled. Covering her head with the pillow Kazumi turned to the window, and shut her eyes. Then she heard her older brother Gaara's voice.

"Kazumi you had better be down here in 10minutes!" He said coldly.

"Yes Sir!" She screamed. That made her headache worse. She, very quickly, got ready and ran downstairs. She smelled pancakes, her favorite; she slowly walked to the table. She saw the pancakes and sat down.

"So Kazumi I hear that you are going to the leaf to see Kiba?" Temari said.

"Yeah, So?" Kazumi said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I have a mission to go on today!" Kazumi screamed at her sister.

"Don't yell your sister!" A voice behind her said. It was Gaara. She looked up at the Kazikage.

"Yes sir!" She said slightly agitated. She felt her head pounding. "I'm going to my room now! Lord Kazikage!" She said. She started to get up. She got out of her chair, and she felt really dizzy. She then started to fall.

"Kazumi!" Temari yelled. That was the last thing Kazumi heard before she passed out.

Cliffhanger

* * *

><p>Plz comment! If you liked it plz tell me! Do u think I should continue? Plz tell me! Should I make more chapters? Also sorry for the 1st chapter being so short.<p> 


	2. The Day of the Demon

Chapter 2: The day of the Demon

Gaara's PoV

_Italic_=Thoughts

**Bold**=Demon talking to Kazumi/Gaara

I caught my little sister before she hit the ground. She looked pale, yet her face was flushed and she was warm, warmer than usual.

"Gaara, I think she's sick." Temari said. I nodded in agreement.

"Can you take care of her? Or do I need to take her to the medical bay?" I asked.

"Kankuro and I can." She said. I nodded, and then I carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch.

"Get me if there are any problems." I said.

"C'mon Gaara, you should stay with her too. You know she doesn't listen to us very often." Kankuro said.

"He's right Gaara, amazingly…..You're the only one she listens to…I guess it's some sort of demon bond..." Temari said. I sighed.

"Let me go finish some of today's work, and I'll come back and stay with her, ok?" I asked.

"That's fine. Kankuro, can you go upstairs and get some blankets?" Temari asked. Kankuro left to get the blankets.

"You know that she won't see doctors Gaara…not with what dad did…" Temari said.

"He didn't harm her….he just put a demon in her after he 4th birthday…I know that probably scared her for life…but she shouldn't be afraid of doctors." I said.

"But Gaara-" Temari began.

"I need to go" I said leaving the room.

Kazumi's PoV

(In a dream of the past)

Today was my 4th birthday. My dad took me to some dark room and told me to stay there. And here I wait. I felt around for some sort of wall, since I couldn't see anything. I felt cold, metal bars. I kept feeling around looking for a wall, but all I felt around me were the bars. I realized that I was in a cage.

"Daddy?" I asked confused and scared.

"Shh, its ok my child. I'm here." My father's voice said, though I couldn't see him.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Where am I? And why am I in this cage?" I asked.

"All you need to know is that I'm here." He said. I sat down and just looked into the darkness, trying to see him.

"Today, my daughter, you'll become another weapon of the sand." He said.

"Y-you mean l-like Gaara?" I asked scared.

'_A demon would be placed inside of me? But I was sure it had to happen before I was born. So maybe he'd fail. But then that might kill me'._

"Calm down, and this will be a lot less painful." He said. I saw a flash of light and then it was dark again. Only now I felt extreme pain. I tried to fight off the pain, but it didn't stop. I didn't know how long this pain would last, but I wanted it over.

"Shh, its ok. It's almost over" my father's voice said in a soothing tone. He was right. The pain had ended, but I just lay on the cage's floor. Afraid to move. Afraid the pain would return.

"You now possess the 2 tailed demon Kazumi." He said. I slowly sat up, the room was now bright, and I could easily see my dad.

"Daddy, I wanna leave." I said softly. He came over to me and opened the cage. I ran out and hugged him, he pushed me away. I looked at him shocked and confused.

'_Am I going to get treated like Gaara now?' _I asked myself.

"Follow me" He said coldly. I nodded sadly and followed. We went to his office where Gaara and the others waited. I went and stood beside Gaara.

"You can take her now. I'm sure Jiraiya is waiting for her arrival." My father said.

"Yes sir, I'll get Baki right away." Temari said. She left the room. I looked to Gaara.

"G-Gaara-nii…..P-please don't let Baki-nii take me away…please" I said shakily hugging him. He didn't return the hug, nor did he answer me. I started to cry. I didn't want to leave mt family to go with this strange man I didn't even know. Temari came back with Baki. I looked at them with tear-filled eyes.

"B-but I don't wanna go." I said shakily.

"I'm sorry Kazumi, but you've gotta learn to control the demon inside of you" Baki said taking my wrist. I struggled to get away.

"I wouldn't even have a stupid demon if it wasn't for him!" I cried, pointing to my dad. Temari looked at me sadly. Baki carried me out of my dad's office and we both started to the leaf village, after I somewhat calmed down of course.

" Baki….Who is this Jiraiya guy?" I asked.

"He's one of the three legendary Sanin." Baki answered.

"Legendary Sanin?" I asked.

"I'm sure he'll explain. Ok?" Baki asked. I nodded and we were silent the rest of the way. 3 days. It took 3 days to get to the Leaf Village. As we walked through the gates a tall man, with white spikey hair approached us with a big smile.

"I assume you're Kazumi?" The man asked. I nodded hesitantly.

"Well hello, I'm Jiraiya." The man said.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"I believe you can take it from here?" Baki asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Bye Baki…" I said. Baki nodded to me and left. I looked at Jiraiya.

"S-so…What are you going to teach me?" I asked.

"First off, you need basic training. You'll never be able to control the 2 tails without basic skills." He said. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, where do we start?" I asked.

"Ninjutsu, then genjustu, then taijutsu." He answered.

"Why that order? And is it possible for me to learn some medical ninjutsu?" I asked.

"You'd have to learn from someone other than me…but I do know a great medical ninja." He said.

"Ok." I said smiling slightly.

(no longer in the dream and this will happen whenever she falls asleep so you know her past)

I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling,

"Good morning sleepy head. How ya feeling?" Temari asked, standing over me.

"Fine, why am I laying on the couch?" I asked.

"Gaara put you here, you're sick Kazumi. How come you didn't tell me?" she asked. I shrugged, and then looked around.

"Where's Gaara? And how long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About 3 hours and still working. You want anything? Water? Soup?" She asked.

"More blankets?" I asked almost sounding like a little kid again. She smiled softly and motherly.

"Yes, I can get you more blankets." She said.

"Kankuro! Get your little sister some more blankets please!" Temari shouted. I winced.

"Headache, Temari. Please don't shout." I said. She nodded. Kankuro came down and handed Temari the blankets.

"I was making a new puppet, couldn't it have waited?" Kankuro said angrily. I looked at him apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry Kankuri…..I -I don't mean to be a bother." I said apologetically.

'_Kankuri? I haven't called him that in years….that was like when I was 3' _I thought.

"It's uhh it's ok Kazumi….why'd you call me kankuri? You haven't done that since you where 3." Kankuro said.

"I honestly don't know Kankuro, I'm sorry." I said.

"**It's because you're a child." Matatabi said.**

'_Shut up Matatabi! You'd be this way to if you could get sick, so just shut it!' _

"I'm going to go get Gaara ok?" Temari said, tucking the blanket around me. I nodded, and she left. I lay there looking at the ceiling.

Please review. And sorry it was such a long wait. I'm doing a collaborated story with a friend and it is really, really long. But I promise once its posted I'll be updating more often and you can read this and many other stories. Also, The story I'm currently working on with my friend will be posted on my account at some point. (It has a lot of twists and turns and it's a cross over) Here's some info.(kinda like a preview)

Main characters:

Miyako (OC)

Nanami (OC)

Ace (One Piece)

Toshiro (Bleach)

Yuffy (OC)

Secondary/very frequently seen:

Marco (One Piece)

Thatch (One Piece)

Rikka (OC)

Naomi (OC)

Shuhei (Bleach)

Why it's a cross over:

The Characters Miyako, Nanami, and Yuffy are all space-time walkers. Meaning they can travel dimensions. In other words they can move from the One Piece World to the Bleach world through portals. Some of the worlds they go to their abilities change. If they go to the Soul Eater world and one is a weapon. Her abilities will change, and they stay the same age throughout the worlds. Some of the world's include:  
>Soul Eater<p>

Wolf's Rain

Bleach

One Piece

Naruto

Vampire Knight

FullMetal Alchemist

Fairy Tale

Get Backers

D. Gray Man

Kaleido Star

And many more

Well that's your little preview I guess, I'll try to get the first chapter uploaded a.s.a.p. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
